It's Just Pretend
by Dreams in Pink
Summary: Usagi has gotten herself into quite a mess -- she's created a boyfriend that doesn't exist and everyone's dying to meet him. The only way out is to find a boyfriend and fast. Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

It's been a long time since I've really written anything, but after reading various fanfics and coming to the realization that I miss writing, I decided to check back on some old stories, make revisions and continue on. That said, I also have a vault of new ideas that I hope to get out as well.

This particular story is one I actually wrote back sometime between 2000 and 2001. I went under a different name then, but the story has been removed from for quite some time. It has also been thoroughly revised.

So without further adieu, I can safely say that I do not claim ownership of Sailor Moon in any shape, way or form. I'm simply borrowing the characters. Enjoy the story. Feedback is greatly appreciated. o(-)o

**It's Just Pretend**

"_Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love." - Neil Gaiman_

Chapter One

The sun slowly crept through the rose tinted curtains, casting its warm, autumn rays over her sleeping form. Suddenly, a high pitched ring pierced the morning stillness, jolting the girl from the depths of sleep. After a brief moment of confusion, realization set in and she tossed back the blankets, scrambling to her feet. "I'm going to be late, again!" She muttered to herself, digging through the clothes strewn across the floor in a desperate attempt to find her uniform.

"Usagi honey! Hurry up!" Ikuko called from the bottom of the stairs, shaking her head with a slight smile gracing her lips. It was the exact same scene every single morning and she wondered if her daughter would ever become accustomed to waking up early.

"I _am _hurrying!" Usagi yelled, brushing through her long, platinum locks pinning them up into her signature hairstyle -- two long pigtails, with orbs perched on top. Grabbing her school bag, she flew out the door.

Mamoru stood at the corner, checking his watch again. She was already five minutes late. Anxious, he leaned against the wall gazing up at the blue sky, waiting to hear the familiar sound of her feet pounding against the hard concrete. He shook his head when he finally realized exactly what it was that he was doing. _Idiot_. He mentally cursed at himself, knowing that any attempt he made now would be in vain; she disliked him, hated him, loathed him even. _Not that you can blame her, _he chided at himself. He was soon pulled from this thoughts when he heard that sweet voice calling out apologizes to the pedestrians that fell victim to her hurricane attack. He quickly ran a hand through his raven hair, then stepped into the middle of the sidewalk, bracing himself for impact

Glancing at her watch, Usagi quickened pace knowing there was a slight possibility that she could still be on time. But just like every other morning, she felt herself crashing into a hard, warm body. Her bag flew from her grasp and in a flurry of golden hair, she felt herself falling. Blowing the hair from her eyes, her gaze travelled up to meet his amused eyes.

"Morning, Odango," he nodded, still smiling down at her, amused at how her face so quikcly flushed crimson with anger.

"Good morning, Mamoru-baka," she spat back, gathering herself from the ground and dusting the dirt from her clothes. The school bell rang in the distance and Usagi's face blanched. "Dammit! I'm late again!" She glanced up at Mamoru, "You know, this is all your fault!" Frantically she collected the books that had spilled from her bag.

"Mine? Now now Odango, if you didn't intentionally run into me every morning, you wouldn't be late." Inwardly he frowned at the hypocrisy; hadn't he just been waiting there minutes before?

"Ugh!" Usagi rolled her eyes, scowling while trying to keep the blush from creeping onto her cheeks. Although she would likely be the last person to admit it, part of her hoped that he would be there and when he wasn't, a small twinge of disappointment nagged her relentlessly. "Intentionally run into you!? Ha! Don't you wish!"

"Have a good detention," Mamoru smirked and Usagi's eyes narrowed, a devilish response formulating in her mind.

"You know what, I will," a smug smile crossed her face, "And do you know what I'll be doing in that detention?" She asked sweetly, Mamoru taken back by the sudden change in the tone of her voice.

"What's that?"

"Dreaming," batting her long lashes, she encouraged him to further his questioning.

"Uh-huh, and of what? Everything you can't possibly be?" There was no way he would let her get the better of him, even if his heart sped up at the thought of what could possibly be in her dreams. He stopped himself; Don't go there.

"Of you" Usagi replied simply, her pink lips curving into a grin as she watched the reaction play across his face. Trying to mask his confusion, he took a step closer as if to intimidate her.

"What?" Mamoru's voice softened as his eyes searched hers for a truthful answer.

"Yes, that's it. Dreaming of you. . ." she paused, grinning like a chesire cat, ". . . and how I'm going to plan your hideous, extravagant demise!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms proudly. For a moment, Mamoru's thoughts stumbled.

"Touché." Annoyed, he turned sharply, calling over his shoulder as he walked away, "See you around, Odango." Now alone, Usagi released a cumbersome sigh, feelings of guilt washing through her. She tried in vain to convince herself that he deserved it, but that flicker of sadness in his cerulean eyes made her think otherwise. Hanging her head in defeat, she continued her trek to school.

.

"Usagi?" The blonde whirled around to address the chocolate haired boy who was making his way towards her.

"Oh, Tomo, hi," she smiled nervously her eyes darting to the ground. It's not that she disliked Tomo, but recently the mill had been circulating a certain rumour that he was going to ask her out and ask her the Halloween dance that was coming up in just a few short weeks. The first time she heard the rumour from Naru, she heavily considered agreeing. However, despite efforts to suppress her thoughts, she quickly realized that in her mind the image of Tomo was constantly being replaced by someone else. Minako and Makoto frequently asked her what she was going to say, hoping that their friend's answer might change, but no matter what their argument was, Usagi always replied with a simple, 'No'. Baffled, her friends would go into the great details of his good looks, charming personality and reputable position in the school's social standing.

"Hi..." he flashed her his best winning smile, "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out? This weekend?" Usagi blushed, frowning regretfully.

"I'm sorry...I can't." She shook her head.

"Is next weekend better for you?"

"No it's not like that. I'm sorry, I'm just not available right now," she chose her words carefully, wanting the conversation to be over as quickly as possible.

"Why?" Tomo asked, disappointed and craving a reason; he never imagined she, or anyone else for that matter, would turn him down.

"Why?" She panicked momentarily, "Well. . . my. . . da. . . boyfriend, he wouldn't like that. You know, going out with another guy and all. On a date," she finished awkwardly, praying he would buy her excuse.

"Oh, I didn't know you were seeing someone." Tomo stuffed his hands into his pockets; you would have thought someone would have told him she had a boyfriend.

"Yeah... he just doesn't go to our school," she smiled apologetically.

"Maybe save a dance for me then?" Usagi happily agreed, but a feeling of dread took control of her stomach. Gossip seemed to be the number one priority at Juuban High and she knew that before long talk of her mysterious boyfriend would be headline news. "Hey, Tomo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could keep this between just you and me? I. . . haven't really told many people that I'm with someone right now," she pleaded, hoping he would comply.

"Sure. As long as you promise to save me one dance!" He winked and she giggled, thanking him as he headed off to his next class.

Usagi sighed with relief, her back pressed against the cold, metal locker. She felt guilty for turning him down and part of her wondered what would have happened had said yes. Would it help her feelings for him subside? And of course she was referring to the feelings that never existed, right? Deciding not to pursue the matter further, she forced the thoughts to the back of her mind.

.

"Usagi!" Naru exclaimed running up to her with Umino in tow.

"Ah! Naru! I feel like I haven't seen you forever!" The two girls hugged, as Umino straightened himself up, adjusting his glasses. By now he was quite accustomed to his fiery haired girlfriend's sudden bursts of energy, but that did not mean he was prepared.

"Usagi," Umino greeted her, still out of breath.

"So, what's the deal!?" Naru asked suddenly, placing her hands on her hips with a total shift of attitude. "I heard that you had a boyfriend! Who is he!? Why didn't I know about him!?" Usagi went completely white, her shoulders dropped and that nautious feeling in the pit of her stomach reemerged.

"What the... how did you hear about that?"

"Usagi, EVERYONE knows! It's all over the school!" Naru made a point to emphasize 'everyone', feeling as if she was the last to know.

"How!?" Her mind screamed at her, Why couldn't you have just said yes to him?

"Well I heard it from Keiko, who heard it from Sara... and she heard it from Aiko, who said that Kaito told her after he-"

"... I get it" she interrupted, flatly.

"Usagi, are you dating an older man that you're ashamed of us knowing about?" Umino's voice lowered suspiciously, his eyes inspecting her face for her reaction.

"Umino! Don't be such an idiot," the boy's girlfriend scolded, playfully smacking him upside the head. She paused, reconsidering the question, "Usagi, is that true?" Usagi rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief -- were they seriously asking her this?

"No!!"

"Oh my god, you don't really have a boyfriend do you!? Were you lying to Tomo?" Naru's green eyes flashed with frustration; it wasn't like Usagi was notorious for turning guys down, but the few that had approached her were quickly rejected. Usagi had told her friend numerous times how she wished she could find someone, like how Naru found Umino, yet seemed to refuse going out with anyone who showed interest.

"No! It's not like that... I'm seeing someone," she couldn't stop the lies from spilling from her lips; what was she getting herself into?

"Well, then who is it?" Umino pressed on, his girlfriend raising an eyebrow waiting for Usagi's response.

"We... we're just trying to keep things kinda quiet for now," they kept staring, "you can meet him later! Yeah, like, this weekend or something," she smiled -- almost convincingly.

"What? Usagi!! That's so unfair!" Naru pouted, failing to hear the petite blonde murmur thank god under hear breath.

"Do we know him!? Give us a hint," Umino demanded. However, Usagi never had the chance to reply as she saw three saviours struggling through the crowded hallway to rush to her aid.

"Usagi!"

"Ami, Minako, Makoto!" She called out to them, relief spreading across her face; they had no idea how happy she was that they had arrived.

"Okay, SPILL!" Minako glared, her cheerful demeanor changing instantly.

"What?" Usagi's elated expression dropped.

"Who's this new boyfriend of yours?" Her blonde companion arched her brow expectantly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Makoto was, in all truthfulness, a little shocked.

"Do we know him!?"

"He doesn't go to this school right?"

"Is he hot!?" Usagi closed her eyes and shook her head in attempts to block the tirade of questions they were firing at her.

"Is he smart?" The five friends groaned in unison, all eyes fixed on Ami who was hugging a book to her chest. "Well it's an important quality!" She stated meekly in her own defence.

"She won't tell us a thing!" Naru rolled her eyes, exasperated, throwing her arms in the air emphasizing her frustration.

"How come we don't know about him!?" Makoto furrowed her brow, somewhat hurt by the news that her best friend had a boyfriend she knew nothing about. Usagi anxiously chewed her bottom lip; she had never wanted the bell to ring as badly as she did now.

"We're supposed to be best friends! How could you keep this a secret from us?" Minako was equally as offended; a shadow of disappointment covering her face. Believing that there was a logical explanation for nearly everything, Ami chimed in, "I'm sure she has a reason... right, Usagi?"

"We're trying to keep it on the down low," she muttered and knowing that she was a horrible liar, she kept her attention fixed on the ground.

"Well I don't understand why you couldn't at least tell us. I mean come on! It's us. I thought we told each other everything," Makoto really played up on the guilt trip.

"I'm sorry," Usagi's heart sank, but there was no turning back, "I promise you guys can meet him soon... it's just, you know my what my parents would be like if they knew," she watched as her friends weighed the validity of her excuse. Eventually Minako shrugged her shoulders in approval.

"I guess that's true... your dad can get pretty crazy when it comes to guys," she stated knowingly, recalling some of the past... incidents.

"Poor Andrew, I wonder if he'll ever fully recover," Makoto mused, a smile gracing her lips as the memory of Mr. Tsukino chasing him off the property and well down the street replayed in her mind. "So, back to this boyfriend... is he taking you to the Halloween dance?"

"Makoto, of course he is! What kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't?" Minako interjected, hitting her friend in the arm for even suggesting otherwise.

"The imaginary kind," Usagi mumbled under her breath.

"That's true!" Minako giggled, "I can't wait to meet him!"

"Me either!"

"Come on Usagiii, give answer just one question for us?" Naru pleaded, unable to tolerate the copious amounts of curiosity that were racking her brain.

"Yeah, one question sounds fair!" Minako agreed. "So, you gotta tell us, how hot is he?"

"How long have you known him? AND HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DATING?"

"Do we know him?"

"How old is he?"

"How did you meet!?"

"Has he kissed you yet!?"

"MINAKO!" Usagi yelled, embarrassed by her last question.

"What? It's something I should know!" Minako whined, her arms folded across her chest. The interrogation was interrupted by the loud ringing of the school bell, and for once, Usagi was happy that she was in school.

"You do know that we're expecting all the answers later, right?" Makoto leaned in, narrowing her eyes threateningly. Usagi nodded. She knew. And she knew that she would have to find them all herself first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The school day had finally ended, yet it only found Usagi trapped in an empty classroom watching the hands on the clock slowly make their rounds. Normally she would have spent her entire detention cringing at the fact she was there to begin with, but after the events of that day, the quiet classroom had become her sanctuary. She slouched in her seat; she _should_ have been working on an assignment, but any remnants of concentration had long fled her mind. All she could do was ask herself, '_Why_'. _Why_ couldn't she stop the lies from spilling from her lips? _Why_ couldn't she have just said yes to Tomo? And _why_ were her friends so damn nosey?

Her eyelids grew heavy; all the worrying, guilt, and intense thinking was wearing her out. The way she saw it there were two options: tell the truth or find a boyfriend, fast. She desperately needed someone to consult and half-considered asking her teacher, Ms. Haruna, who was at her desk scratching away at her student's papers. Striking that idea from her thoughts, Usagi settled for the next best thing – a refreshing nap, followed by discussing her problems with Motoki over a milkshake. With half an hour of detention to spare, Usagi propped up a textbook in front of her, laid her head on the desk and fell asleep.

The blonde murmured as she escaped to the world of dreams and fantasies, which were unfortunately invaded by a tall, raven-haired man. She had been keeping a secret that was trapped in the back of her mind; one she was determined never to reveal. But despite Usagi's constant efforts to convince herself that she could hardly stand Mamoru, something drew her to him and she found him to be a recurring image in her dreams. He was an enigma that she was determined to figure out and in the depths of her subconscious thoughts, she promised herself she would.

Waking from her sleep Usagi grimaced. Why was it when she needed to dream of something refreshing, she instead dreamt of _him_? She figured she had enough to deal with and the last thing she wanted on her mind was his nagging insults and petty remarks. Finally, her full detention time was served so Usagi packed her belongings and headed over to her favourite hangout -- the Crown Arcade.

* * *

"Motoki!!" Mamoru pushed through the crowded entrance of the arcade, angrily making a beeline for his friend who was working behind the counter.

"Hey Mamoru," he smiled, somewhat nervously. He could easily tell that Mamoru was not in a good mood.

"Who is he!?" Mamoru hissed.

"Who?" He was puzzled, and quickly surveyed the room to see if there was something he was missing.

"Did you know she was seeing someone?" He growled; Motoki had never seen Mamoru this worked up.

"_Who_?"

"God dammit, Motoki!" Frustrated, his fist came down hard against the marble counter.

"What the hell are you carrying on about?" Motoki yelled, annoyed by the lack of answers he was receiving.

"Usagi! Supposedly she's going out with some guy," Mamoru soon realized exactly what he was allowing to slip through his lips and a deep scowl stole all other expressions; how could he let her get to him? He fell onto a stool, tossing his jacket to the seat beside him.

"I haven't heard a thing about it!" Motoki said honestly, shaking his head. Mamoru glared. "I'm serious! She hasn't said a thing." Motoki tried to keep the smirk off his face, "Why, are you jealous?"

"Fuck you." He bit back, shooting his a piercing glare.

"So I'll take that as a yes," Motoki grinned despite being taken back by the sharp tone and curt words coming from his friend.

"That hardly suffices as a 'yes'." He rolled his eyes, huffing with disapproval.

"Okay, so then what's your problem with her dating 'some guy'?" The blonde pushed on, although he wasn't quite sure where exactly he wanted the conversation to go. Was he expecting Mamoru to blatantly admit everything?

"You don't have a problem with it?" Mamoru replied with an incredulous stare plastered across his face.

"Should I?"

"What if this guy is no good for her?" He asked, confused by Motoki's apathetic stance.

"And we're supposed to be the judge of that?"

"Don't you care about her?"

"Since when do you?" Motoki knew Mamoru cared deeply for the girl, but getting him to come to terms with his emotions was an entirely different matter.

"We're not talking about me," he retorted in defense.

"I'm not the one who flew in her in a mad, jealous rage," Motoki stated, pointing first at himself and then at Mamoru.

"I told you I'm not jealous," he sighed in exasperation.

"No, you said 'fuck you'. Which in Mamoru talk means, _don't bug me about it because we both know the answer is something I don't want to admit_."

"Seriously Motoki, cut the crap. Why the hell would I be jealous?" Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"Are we really going to have this discussion?"

"There's nothing to discuss. I'm not interested in Odango." Mamoru wondered how many times he would have to say it to make even himself believe it.

"Aww, you used her pet name," his voice rose, which only caused Mamoru to become more on edge.

"I'm going to punch you in the face," he replied pointedly, feeling his chest tighten, as he grew more irritated. Motoki had no idea if he was joking or not.

"Okay okay, but honestly, I know _nothing_," Motoki waved his hands to show he was being completely sincere.

"I just don't want her to end up with the wrong guy. She's so… innocent and guys are…" he trailed off. He knew what guys were like – he was one of them, _especially_ when it came to girls like her.

"So what, you propose that she stays single forever and never dates anyone?"

"No that's not –" he started, but was cut short.

"Or maybe _you_ should screen all eligible bachelors and pick one for her?"

"Motoki, you know –"

"Or _maybe_ you think that the only one good enough for her is you." He paused momentarily and when no interruption came, he continued, "I mean come on Mamoru, you shower that girl with attention. Negative attention albeit, but you give more to her than I've ever seen you give to anyone, including your girlfriends. And _now_ look at you. You're more pissed off than I think I've _ever_ seen you!" Motoki finished, crossing his arms, feeling as if he has triumphed. However, he was soon shot down when his friend snatched his jacket, stood up and leaned in towards him.

"That's because _you_ are pissing me off." With that, he hastily grabbed his coat and stormed out of the arcade. Motoki watched after him, hoping that he at the very least chipped away at Mamoru's stubborn exterior.

* * *

Mamoru stood outside of the arcade, his back pressed to the wall. Both his mind and heart were racing and he needed to take a minute to cool off. He halfheartedly wondered if Motoki was merely trying to get him worked up, but concluded that despite his motives, he was right. Mamoru had _never_ had any problems when it came to women, so why was Usagi so different? He needed time to sort out his thoughts, but knew that he would simply bury them; it was more convenient that way. With a frown creased into his brow, he began heading home.

"Watch it, Mamoru-baka!" Usagi cried, as they collided for the second time that day. He had not been paying attention to where he was walking and Usagi was playing a game on her phone as she made her trek to the arcade. Upon hearing her voice, Mamoru stopped dead, shooting the girl an icy stare. "Hey…," Usagi reworded her greeting and as he began to turn away from her, instinctively grabbed his hand, "are you okay?" She had never seen Mamoru so tense. His jaw tightened, a million thoughts pillaging his mind.

"I'm fine." He stated firmly, unsure of how to react to the slender fingers grasping his hand.

"I'm sorry," she started, figuring his reaction was because she had gone too far earlier that day. "I didn't mean it. I don't hate you, Mamoru," her voice faltered and she searched his sapphire eyes for some sort of answer. "And I didn't spend my detention planning your demise," she smiled apologetically.

"I know," his eyes softened. The couple stood there momentarily in an awkward silence. When Usagi realized she was still clutching his hand, she immediately let go with a slight gasp.

"I'm sorry…," she shook her head. Mamoru carefully raised his hand to her cheek, gently stroking her soft skin with his thumb. As he dropped his hand, the rigidness returned to his demeanor. "I'll see you later, Odango," he said with a sigh. Usagi watched his retreating form, mouth agape. _What the hell was that_?

* * *

Usagi reached the arcade, staring up at the sign, collecting her thoughts. Her mind and the pit of her stomach were in turmoil, her heart was still pounding, but she refused to admit that his gentle caress had any effect on her whatsoever. She wondered if her friends were still there singing their hearts out in their regular karaoke room. She hoped, for her own sake, they had already retired for the day. Gathering herself together, she pushed forward and went inside.

Hard at work and still recovering from his encounter, Motoki scrubbed furiously at the already clean counter. Why couldn't Mamoru just admit what everyone already knew was true?

"Hey Motoki!" Usagi called, waving as she skipped over to the counter.

"Hi Usagi!" The sandy haired man waved back at her, "Detention again, huh?"

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes. Even if her punishment allowed her time to think, she wasn't about to admit that she somewhat enjoyed extra hours at school. "Hey, what's with Mamoru?" She asked curiously, hoping his best friend could shed some light on the situation.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh… nothing. I just… bumped into him and he was kinda… different," she lacked the words to describe exactly how he was. Remembering his touch, a slight blushed crept to her cheeks.

"He's… just had a rough day," Motoki explained; after all, that was the truth. Usagi nodded in understanding. "So, who is he?" He lowered voice.

"Ugh, how do _you_ know!?"

"The girls were in here earlier, gossiping and speculating," he explained.

"So they've gone home already?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, about half an hour ago." Motoki noticed the wave of relief that washed over her, "What's wrong?" He questioned, knowing how unlike Usagi it was to want to avoid her friends.

"If I tell you something, you have to promise **not** to tell _anyone_," she pleaded.

"Are you embarrassed to tell me who your mystery man is?!" He was far too excited; Usagi grimaced.

"Not… exactly," her gaze focused on her hands, which were fidgeting in her lap, "I'm not seeing anyone."

"You're… you… you're what?" He stuttered, shocked.

"Well, see, Tomo asked me out and I didn't want to say no so I lied and said I had a boyfriend that went to a different school and then everyone found out and all my friends think I have a boyfriend that I never told them about so they're kinda mad and honestly, the WHOLE school knows and now I don't know what to do so can you pretend to be my boyfriend just for like two weeks?" The words flew from her lips with incredible speed and Motoki took a few minutes to respond, as everything sunk in.

"Usagi…" He didn't quite know what to tell her.

"I know I'm still a high school kid, but I can't tell everyone that it was a lie now," she looked at him, her innocent eyes wavering, showing the disappointment she had for herself.

"Usagi, I would honestly love to help you, but I already have a girlfriend," Motoki replied regretfully. He considered Usagi to be like a little sister to him, but as much as he would love to help her, he was Reika would hardly appreciate his noble efforts.

"I know, it was stupid of me to ask." She felt embarrassed and deflated.

"No, don't think like that. It was fine. I will help you though," he promised as his mind raced with possibilities; what could he do to help her?

"You will!?" Her face brightened instantly.

"Well… I can play along… I'll say I know him or whatever you need. Does that sound good?"

"It's a start! Thanks Motoki!" Usagi could honestly say she felt a little bit better.

"Not a problem. But you have to promise to not be so hard on yourself… it's not like you're the first girl to do something like this," he smiled warmly, causing Usagi to smile back.

"I promise. And… thank you!"

"It's getting late," he stated, pointing at the clock knowing the countless times she had gotten in trouble for being late to dinner due to becoming involved in arcade activities.

"Yeah, I better get home. I'll see you later!" She flashed him another grin, and took off feeling as if the weight that was hanging on her shoulders was starting to chip.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

I have to admit that I struggled with this chapter quite a bit. I knew what I wanted to happen, but getting it all out in a manner that made some sense proved to be difficult task. I'm finally content with what's here, so I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

**It's Just Pretend  
**_Chapter Three_

Feeling too impatient to wait for the elevator, Mamoru trudged up the stairs to his apartment. His emotions were rampant, his thoughts running wild, and despite the intense reaction to Usagi's news, a small part of him continuously insisted that it didn't bother him at all. As he opened the door a feeling of peace passed over him; it was good to be home. He removed his shoes, carefully aligning them side by side, and hung his olive jacket neatly on the coat rack. Shuffling through the mail he had grabbed on his way in, a golden tinted envelope caught his eye. He knew what it was – another invitation to yet another fundraising event.

When he had turned eighteen Mamoru inherited one third of the substantial inheritance that his parents had left him, making him a prime candidate on any fundraiser's list. His parent's generous contributions to the local medical centers, and his own interest in medicine only drove more invitations to his door. This particular one was for a banquet in which the proceeds would be donated to funding Juuban Hospital's pediatric ward and related research. He fell onto the couch with a cumbersome sigh; he knew he had to attend. Not only was it for a good cause, but creating a network of connections in the medical field could greatly benefit his future in the profession.

Flipping on the television, he let his body sink into the soft cushions. He knew he had piles to work to complete, yet he felt utterly exhausted and could barely keep his eyes fixed on the screen. Needing something to elevate his mood, he ransacked the drawer of the coffee table, eventually pulling out a box of chocolate covered almonds. '_God, I'm such a woman_', he thought, rolling his eyes as he popped them one by one into his mouth, savouring the sweet coating. Mamoru cringed as he was interrupted by the screeching scream of the telephone echoing through his apartment.

"Hello?" He answered, irritation laced in his voice.

"Mamoru?" A feminine voice replied.

"Yeah, who is this?" He sat up, furrowing his brow.

"It's me! I can't believe you don't recognize my voice," the woman on the other end giggled, "It hasn't been _that_ long," she stated playfully, Mamoru grimacing with recognition.

"Hanako, what do you want?" He glanced at the invitation that he had tossed on the table, and shook his head; he knew exactly what she wanted.

"Well, I heard that there's a fundraiser coming up in a few weeks…"

"And you thought we could go together?" They'd be attending such functions as _friends_ shortly after her mother, a nurse, introduced them. Mamoru knew from the outset that Hanako was merely going in attempts to bag herself a rich husband, and he had made it clear to her on more than one occasion he was completely uninterested in any of her advances. However, to each the other was merely a means to an end. Hanako was able to attend by accompanying Mamoru, and Mamoru didn't have to show up alone. "Precisely." When he didn't respond, she added suggestively, "I'll make it worth your while?" She heard him sigh on the other end, and although she always made the offer, knew he would never take her up on it. She couldn't deny that Mamoru was indeed a very attractive man. With still no reply, she asked, "Are you already going with someone else?"

"No," he replied flatly, and for once, he wished he was. Hanako provided good company for keeping up appearances, but she was hardly a woman he wanted to spend extended periods of time with.

"So…?" She persisted.

"Yeah, whatever. Might as well, right?"

"Great! I have to run, but we can discuss details later," she bubbled and Mamoru frowned.

"Okay. Bye," he quickly hung up, not waiting for a reply. Glad to be alone again, he felt his muscles relax and he released a heavy breath. Staring mindlessly at the television, Mamoru's mind flitted back to Usagi. He had two inner forces that were constantly at war - his head, which always lead him to the most logical answer, and his heart, which thrived on deception. It had been one hell of a day and he was more than ready for it to end. With a shake of head to clear his thoughts, he headed off to bed.

The next morning found Mamoru standing in his kitchen; the refreshing sunlit air flickered through the window's thick blinds nipping at his exposed skin. His hands worked adeptly with the ingredients set in front of him; he patted and pressed the rice molding it into the perfect onigiri, smoothing the seaweed overtop. He was merely going through the motions as his mind drifted to all that had occurred the day before. With the news that she had a boyfriend, he seriously debated whether he would follow his regular weekday routine and intentionally bump into her. However, after much consideration Mamoru felt that he owed it to himself – no, not himself; he felt that he owed it to Usagi to catch a glimpse of this so-called boyfriend just to see how he measured up. And while the chances of seeing him this early in the morning were slim, she would have to meet him at some point during the day, right?

Usagi's day started like any other – late. She was startled from her sleep by the shrill nagging of her alarm clock only to met by its fuzzy, red numbers glaring at her. Her head pounded from a night of fitful sleep and she wanted nothing more than to crawl back under the covers and disappear for the day. If she could just slip through the school, she would be home free for the weekend, able to lock herself away and hide from their prying friend's never-ending questions. Throwing herself together, Usagi scurried out the door, leaving her homemade lunch forgotten on the table.

Just on time, the blonde came wheeling around the corner, face flushed, gripping tightly onto her bag. Her eyes went wide with shock as she felt her delicate frame colliding with what felt like a sturdy, brick wall. The familiar feeling of the cold concrete against her skin caused her to growl in irritation.

"Not again!" She shouted, shooting daggers at her blockade, "Seriously, Mamoru-baka. Don't you have anything better to do in the morning!?" He stood there motionless, towering over the girl who was in a heap on the pavement. Usagi scrambled to collect her things, shoving them back into her bag, papers crinkling; she really needed to start closing it. "Where's my lunch?" Her eyes frantically searched the ground; she opened her bag rifling through to no avail.

"Well Odango, with an appetite like yours I wouldn't be surprised if it was gone already," he joked, and while he truthfully only meant it as one, he immediately wished he'd said nothing instead.

"Mamoru, I don't need this right now." She wondered where the Mamoru from yesterday was, as her heart sped up at the memory of his gentle touch. Her attention was diverted to her belongings, "I don't even have any money to buy lunch," she panicked, rooting through her empty wallet as her eyes began to well. Without warning, her body shook and tears of frustration began to fall. The embarrassment of crying swelled on her face, her cheeks flushing pink. Mamoru remained silent, watching the emotions play across her porcelain face. When she had calmed down, she glanced up at him. "What, no insult? Aren't you going to call me a crybaby?"

"Usagi…" Feeling guilt seep into his thoughts, his entire stature shrunk. He extended his hand to help her to her feet, yet she only looked at him with disgust. She didn't want his pity and with every effort to keep her pride intact, Usagi wiped her tears and struggled to her feet.

"Wait," he called, grabbing her wrist as she turned to walk away. "Take this," he handed her a lunch box that he had pulled from his briefcase. Usagi stared at it hesitantly. "I mean it. I wouldn't want you starving all day. Can you imagine eight hours without food? You could die," he insisted, his lips spreading into a captivating grin.

"Thank you," she stated meekly, continuing to eye him suspiciously as she dropped the box into her schoolbag. '_Should I eat it? Maybe it's contaminated…_' she thought grimly.

"I'm not always a bad guy. It's not poisoned," he chuckled as Usagi's cheeks turned a brilliant red. Had he read her mind?

"I'm sorry," she muttered, a slight yet genuine smile gracing her face.

"You'd better get going," Mamoru said, tapping at his watch. She nodded, and thanked him in what she figured was the most appropriate way; she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him in an appreciative hug.

"Thanks again," her voice was barely a whisper, and although he tried, Mamoru found himself unable to move.

"You're welcome," he stammered, relishing in the feeling of her body pressed against his.

"Bye Mamoru!" Usagi called over her shoulder, as she took off down the sidewalk, blonde pigtails flailing behind her. As soon as she knew he was out of sight, she stopped, placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Her cheeks burned as she scolded herself. If they were supposed to be enemies, why did that feel so right?

* * *

The Crown Arcade was filled with the usual after school rush, the games beeping away as student's pushed and pulled at their buttons. Mamoru headed over with much reservation, yet knowing he had to make ensure everything was fine between himself and Motoki.

"Hey…"

"Hey Mamoru, you want the usual?" The blonde greeted, in his usual perky tone.

"Yeah, thanks," he nodded and settled into the seat, as Motoki placed a hot cup of coffee in front of him. An awkward silence passed between the two, "Hey, Motoki?"

"Yeah?"

"About yesterday…"

"I know Mamoru," he cut him off as he knew the one thing Chiba Mamoru could never do well, was apologize. "There's something actually kinda funny about that…" he began, and although he had promised Usagi he wouldn't share her secret, the matchmaker in him figured this was the perfect time for Mamoru to make his move.

"What is it?" But before Motoki could continue, Minako, Ami and Makoto sauntered into the arcade, arms linked and giggling furiously. Freeing herself, Minako bounded over to the counter as her two companions settled in a nearby booth, "Hi Motoki! Hi Mamoru!"

"Hey Minako! Can I get you girls something?" Motoki asked, pulling the notepad from the front of his apron.

"You bet! I'll have… a vanilla milkshake, Makoto wants a melon soda and Ami just wants water. We're going to split a plate of fries too," she ordered each item with the shake of her finger.

"I'll bring them over when they're ready," he smiled.

"Great! Thanks!" Spinning on her heel, Minako skipped over to the booth.

"So?" Mamoru watched his friend with a raised brow.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later," Motoki muttered, knowing the girls – Usagi's friends – were just an ear shot away. Mamoru shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee and unfolding his newspaper.

"Rei!" The three girls called, seeing their friend trot through the sliding doors.

"Sorry I couldn't make it yesterday," she said, sliding into the booth beside the brunette.

"That's okay," Makoto smiled, "You didn't miss much. Usagi didn't even make it."

"Did Usagi get another detention today?" Rei wondered, noticing she wasn't there.

"Yeah, but you'll never guess what _else_ she has," Minako grinned, blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"What?"

"A BOYFRIEND!" The blonde yelled, causing nearby patrons to turn their heads with questioning glances. Slightly embarrassed at the extra attention, Ami to slunk down in her seat.

"Seriously!? Who is he?" Rei couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealously.

"No one knows, she's been keeping it a secret and she won't tell us anything," Ami reported, with a shrug.

"So I guess you girls haven't heard any news on him?" Motoki interrupted, carefully placing their order on the table.

"Not a thing," Makoto shook her head in disappointment.

"Except you'll never guess how sweet he is!" Minako gushed. "He made her lunch!" Overhearing Minako's proclamation, and the girl's squeals of delight, Mamoru strained to listen."He what?" The apron-clad man exclaimed; was Usagi really going that far with her charade?

"Yeah, you should have seen it!"

"You could tell it wasn't one of her regular lunches from her mom," the smalt haired bookworm stated knowingly.

"It looked delicious," Makoto's amber tinted eyes grew wide with the memory, "And he put two of these ridiculously expensive truffles in!" Mamoru nearly choked on his coffee, growing more suspicious of this so-called boyfriend.

"Which means he must be rich," Minako interjected.

"Do you think we know him?" Ami mused, turning the possible bachelors over in her mind.

"When are we meeting him? Does she really think she can keep him hidden forever?" The questions flew from Rey's mouth, and the realization that Usagi had never told her about this boyfriend began to annoy her.

"Well, we're going to the Halloween festival tomorrow; she said he could probably make it. Naru and Umino are going too," Minako said thoughtfully, twirling a piece of sun washed hair around her finger.

"Damn! I wish I could be there!" Rei pounded her fist on the table, "I have to help at the temple this weekend," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can't go either, I promised I'd visit my grandmother," Ami chimed regretfully.

"You'll have to report back to us," Rei ordered, Minako and Makoto giving her a salute in response. Mamoru half listened to the girl's continuous gossip. Every beep the door made to signal someone new had arrived made his head pop up, as if he were a puppet on a string. His curiosity piqued; why on earth would Usagi lie about that lunch? As his head sprung up once again, he noticed a trail of golden pigtails go flying past the door.

"Hey, I gotta run." Throwing some change on the counter, Mamoru took off leaving a bewildered Motoki watching after him.

"Usagi!" He shouted after her, causing her to stop dead in her tracks; she'd been spotted. Her head dropped in defeat as she slowly turned around.

"Mamoru?" Usagi felt a tiny breath of relief pass through her lips as she realized it wasn't one of the girls. Although she had promised to meet up with them after school, she was hardly in the mood for their interrogation. Not only had she not found someone to help with her charade, Mamoru's sudden change of attitude was caused her heart to flutter – against her will - every time she thought about him.

"How was lunch?" He asked casually, raking a hand through his raven locks.

"Amazing! I'll give you your box back, I just wanted to wash it first," she beamed, which in turn caused Mamoru to smile. "Thanks again."

"So I heard something kind of… interesting," he started, unsure of how to proceed.

"You did?"

"Seems like everyone's talking about this boyfriend of yours," he paused. Usagi grimaced covering her face with her hand, in hopes that when she removed it, he would be gone. "Odango?"

"Yeah…" She mentally cursed; no such luck.

"And then there was something I didn't quite understand…" he continued, and she braced herself for the oncoming insult. She really didn't expect him to stay nice forever, did she? "How is it that _my_ lunch, ended up being from _your_ boyfriend? I know you want me and all but –" He was waiting for her to interrupt with a witty reply, but instead watched the colour drain from her face, "What's wrong?"

"I never told them it was from my boyfriend. They just assumed," Usagi gritted, her jaw clenched tightly with embarrassment and irritation.

"And you didn't correct them?" He was beginning to feel almost flattered.

"Well, it's complicated," she said, frowning as her gaze dropped to the ground.

"So you are seeing someone?"

"That's complicated too."

"How? Did he do something to hurt you? Are you okay?" He stepped closer, placing a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Why do you care?" She snapped, immediately aware of how close they were standing.

"I'm just trying to help," he explained, taken aback by her sudden change of tone.

"Just doing your good deed for the day?" She shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"Come on, Usagi," he stared at her momentarily, begging for a second chance. "Look, I'm making an effort here to show you I'm not a jerk. I even used your name."

"Why?" She asked in hopes that the topic of her boyfriend would dwindle away.

"Don't change the subject," he had used that trick too many times for fall for it.

"You're infuriating," she pouted, creating a deep crease in her brow.

"Yet, charming," he added, with a becoming smile.

"Whatever." Usagi rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll tell you, but on two conditions. One, you can't tell anyone. And two, no laughing." She couldn't understand why she had chosen to tell Mamoru her story, but something inside urged her to do so.

"Deal," he said, extending his hand for her to shake, which she accepted with a snort.

"Well the other day…" Usagi raced through the events at record speed, Mamoru listening intently and groaning at what a fool he had made of himself. With no idea how to react, he acted upon instinct and laughed. "You promised!" Usagi cried, suddenly feeling mortified at her confession.

"I'm sorry, it's just so…" he stopped, thousands of words popping into his head, _'Perfect? Ironic? Ridiculous?'_, yet he couldn't find the right one.

"What, unbelievable that anyone would want to date me?" She spat defensively, glaring at him.

"Hey, stop that. That's not what I was going to say," he replied sincerely. It finally occurred to him how Usagi took everything to heart. His jokes, their banter… did she really think _that's_ what he thought of her?

"Well what then?" She asked haughtily, hands on her hips.

"It's very … you." Usagi raised an eyebrow, unimpressed with the response.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry, it's a good thing," he grinned, which only caused Usagi to shake her head with a huff. As Mamoru saw it, she was trapped in this ridiculous situation to spare someone's feelings, which was something only Usagi would get herself into.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," she whined, tiredly rubbing her face.

"I thought the plan was to find a boyfriend."

"Yeah… and I'm sure you can imagine how well _that's_ working out for me," she bit, disappointment showing on her face as she kicked the ground.

"I'll do it," he offered, his voice so soft that he was unsure if he had said it aloud. He cleared his throat, "I'll do it, if you need someone to," he stated again, this time making sure he was heard. Usagi's only reply was to stare at him, mouth agape.

After what seemed to be an eternity of silence she spoke, "You don't have to do this just to prove to me you're not a jerk."

"I know."

"Why do you want to do this?" He had asked himself the same question, but he couldn't bring himself to give her the same answer.

"Because I need a favour too…" He concluded that the only way to get her to agree would be convincing her he was getting something in return.

"What is it?" She asked flatly, knowing that there had to be a catch.

"I need a date."

"YOU?" She gawked incredulously.

"Yes, me. It's for a fundraiser that's taking place in a few weeks." The prospect of going with Usagi instead of Hanako seemed far more promising; maybe he would actually enjoy himself.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that you, Chiba Mamoru, can't get a girl to go with you to some fundraiser?" She asked in disbelief. She could name twenty girls just off the top of her head that would die for a chance to go anywhere with him.

"I don't want _any_ girl to go with me. I want you to go with me. I need someone who won't make me look bad," he explained, praying she'd buy his excuse. "There's free food," he added, appealing to her insatiable appetite.

"Fine. But there are a few rules," she said sternly, "No backing out. This has to last until the Halloween dance," she watched as he nodded in agreement, "You can't see anyone else while you're with me, this has to look _real_," he couldn't help but chuckle at her serious demeanor, "and no more calling me Odango," her eyes narrowed.

"What am I supposed to call you?"

"Ugh, this isn't going to work," she threw her hands up with frustration, shaking her head.

"I'm kidding! Relax. You have yourself a deal," he said, making a point to look her directly in the eye.

"Okay…" she suddenly felt nervous, "It's a deal then," she held out her hand for him to seal the pact. He moved closer, his masculine scent intoxicating her senses.

"You don't shake hands with your boyfriend," he whispered huskily, leaning in to lay a gentle kiss on her quivering lips. Shell shocked, Usagi didn't dare move. Without a word, Mamoru winked and turned to head home.

"Pick me up at nine tomorrow," Usagi called after him, receiving a wave in response. As she watched his retreating form, she pressed her fingers to her lips. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes**: First, I want to apologize for taking so long to get the new chapter of this story out! I had a hard time getting it to come out like I wanted, but I'm pretty happy wtih the final product of this chapter. That said, I've also been working on my other two stories, 'Allure' and 'Fame', as well as a third that I hope to be posting sometime in the near future.

As always, I hope you enjoy the new addition to 'It's Just Pretend'!

**It's Just Pretend**

_Chapter Four_

Mamoru walked the entire way home with a foolish smile plastered on his face. He had finally come to terms with the realization that he liked Usagi, and although their deal to carry out such a charade was not the most ideal arrangement, it was _something_ and at least she was with someone who could be trusted – him. He wondered what tomorrow would bring; and he knew he'd be awake hours before he actually had to leave. It suddenly dawned on him that he had no idea where she lived. Grabbing his phone, he dialed furiously.

"Motoki?" He asked as soon as he heard the other end pick up.

"Mamoru?"

"Do you know where Usagi lives?" He blurted out, scrambling to find a pen and paper.

"Yeah… why?" Motoki's voice was filled with hesitation; what exactly was Mamoru planning to do now?

"Long story, just tell me how to get there," he demanded, impatience evident in his voice.

"Okay, she lives about ten minutes from the Azabu Juuban station…" Motoki continued giving his friend surprisingly detailed directions.

"Thanks." He breathed a sigh of relief; there was no way he was going to get lost.

"So can I know why now?" Motoki pushed. After all, his friend would have to cave at some point.

"We're going out," Mamoru stated simply, making a point to not offer any further explanation.

"She asked _you _for help!?" It was the only logical explanation Motoki could muster.

"What the… how do _you_ know?" Had he really expected to be the only one who knew her secret?

"She asked me if I could help her out the other day…. So… you're the 'boyfriend', eh?" Mamoru cringed at the way Motoki said 'boyfriend', it was if they were doing something completely wrong, taking something holy in vain.

"Don't say it like that." He scolded.

"Mamoru, you _do_ know this isn't for real right?" Motoki thought, momentarily, that maybe Mamoru was trying to convince himself otherwise.

"Of course I do. It was my idea," he spat, insulted at the insinuation.

"How did you get her to agree?"

"I told her she had to be my date for some fundraiser," as he replied, Mamoru searched the coffee table for the invitation. Usagi would have to know when it was, after all.

"You better not mess this up," Motoki warned, playing the role of the protective older brother.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, what are friends for?" He chuckled light-heartedly.

"Yeah yeah. Anyways, thanks again."

"Good luck," he replied knowing that Mamoru would need it for inquisition he would be put through the next day.

Usagi laid sprawled on top of her pink duvet, contentedly reading the newest volume of her favourite romantic manga. She flipped through the pages, giggling at the antics of the characters, sighing longingly at each loving situation. _I wish I had that… _she mused, staring blankly at the drawings as thoughts churned in her mind. She was soon interrupted by the familiar ring of her cell phone, which she pulled from the side of her schoolbag.

"Hello?"

"Hey Usagi!" Minako's chipper voice leapt through the receiver. "Couldn't make it today?"

"Sorry about that, I had to get home right after detention," she replied; _why not just tell another lie, you're getting so good at it_, she chided herself.

"Oh it's okay! So… about tomorrow…" she knew Usagi was tired of being asked about it, but she couldn't resist, "do we get to meet _him_?"

"Yeah, he can make it," she said nonchalantly, even though her heart was pounding with anxiety at the thought. "Is Rei coming?" Usagi wondered, knowing that Rei at one time had quite the crush on Mamoru and although her feelings for him had subsided, Usagi was unsure how she would react to the news.

"No, Rei and Ami can't make it," Minako heard Usagi sigh, almost as if she was glad, "But she was pretty ticked you never told her about this boyfriend of yours," she added. A long pause passed between the two friends, "Well anyways, we're going at eleven now. Do you guys need a ride?"

"No, he's picking me up." It suddenly dawned on her that not only was Mamoru coming at nine in the morning, he probably had no idea where she lived and she had no way to contact him. _He's smart, he'll figure it out…_ she concluded, deciding to make up a story just in case he never showed, and part of her almost hoped that he wouldn't.

"He can drive!? How old is he?" With twenty being the driving age, Minako now knew he had to

be that or older. "Where did you meet this guy!?" Her curiosity continued to boil.

"I'm really tired," Usagi faked a yawn wanting nothing more than to end the conversation, "I'll fill you in tomorrow, okay?" She needed all the time she could get to figure out just how she was going to go about explaining the total shift in their relationship.

"Fine," Minako sighed in defeat, "see you tomorrow. Night!" As soon as she hung up, Usagi made a mental list of everything she knew about Mamoru, which she soon realized was not very much at all. They had been bickering for about five months now, and while she knew the basics – what school he went to, who his best friend was, and what he drank every single day, she didn't really know much about Mamoru himself. What about his family? Where was he born? What was he like as a child? What does he like to do?

As she mulled the questions over, she caught her reflection in the mirror and immediately began to question why Mamoru had offered to help her. Even though he had explained it was for the return favour of being his date for an evening, she had to ask, _why her_. She didn't seem like his 'type' and she was convinced he wouldn't have any problems finding someone else. After all, she wasn't anything special; not overly pretty or intelligent, she was immature and irresponsible, always running late, not graceful or elegant, hardly sophisticated… and wouldn't people wonder what a guy like Mamoru was doing with a girl like her? But amidst all her self-depreciating thoughts, something told her that despite all her faults and all her short comings, he had still offered. It was _his_ idea, not hers, and that simple fact restored some of her confidence. With her newfound assurance, Usagi began rifling through her closet for the perfect outfit – not that she was doing it to impress Mamoru; she just wanted to be able to get up and go, looking fabulous.

Mamoru stood at her front door, hand poised to knock. He had been standing there for nearly three minutes now, and instead of doing what he figured any sane person would do, he remained motionless. What if she never intended for him to actually pick her up? He panicked; was he making a complete fool of himself?

Realizing that he was already there and there was little point in turning back, his allowed his knuckles to fall, rapping against the solid oak door. As it opened, he was greeted by a russet haired boy, which he could only assume was Usagi's younger brother, Shingo. The two stood looking at each other until Mamoru broke the silence, "Hi… I'm here to pick up Usagi."

"Seriously?" Shingo asked doubtfully, giving the tall, lean man before him a brotherly once over.

"Yes," Mamoru answered slowly, taken back by the question.

"You look way too cool for her," he frowned, and his reaction caused Mamoru to chuckle.

He leaned in, as if to tell the young boy a secret, "You know, your sister isn't _that_ bad."

"Yeah, right," he scoffed. "USAGI! THERE'S A GU– " Shingo's yelling was immediately put to a halt as his older sister flew down to the stairs and clamped her hand tightly over his mouth.

"Shut up!" She hissed, knowing that if he had heard, her father would be there in mere seconds, putting Mamoru through an inquisition. "Tell dad, and you're dead," she threatened, glaring at Shingo until he nodded in compliance. Turning to Mamoru, she apologized with a meek smile, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," he grinned, finally witnessing Usagi with her brother, who she so often referred to as the 'devil's spawn'.

"I didn't think you'd make it," the blonde admitted, sitting on the bottom step of the stairs to fasten the buckle on her shoes.

"You didn't make it easy," Mamoru replied, watching as her nimble fingers threaded the leather strap through the metal. "I had to call Motoki." His eyes travelled from her ankle, along the contours of her shapely legs, reaching the hem of her skirt. He swallowed, needing a distraction. "Are you ready?"

"Yep!" Grabbing her purse, Usagi jumped to her feet.

"So where are we off to?"

"Well… we're supposed to meet some of my friends at the Halloween festival at eleven," she said, waiting for some sort of reaction. Was he going to think that it was lame?

"I hear about that every year, but I've never been," he mused.

"You've never been!?" She was honestly surprised, "We go every year. I always look forward to it." Mamoru couldn't help but smile at the genuine excitement that danced in her azure eyes.

Figuring they still had about two hours before they had to be there he asked, "Have you had breakfast yet?" Before Usagi could answer, he stomach growled loudly. "I guess that's a no." She smiled sheepishly. "Come on, let's get something to eat," he suggested, offering her his arm.

"Sounds like a plan!" She accepted, grinning inwardly at how real it all felt, and she couldn't help admitting, that maybe she liked him – just a little.

The car ride was silent, neither knowing what to say. Usagi opened her mouth as if to start a conversation, yet the words always fell short. Instead, she watched Mamoru from the corner of her eye, taking note of the way his strong hands moved along the steering wheel, and how his sharp eyes kept track of every vehicle on the road. They soon reached a tiny café, Mamoru opening the door for her as they went inside.

"Just the two of you?" The hostess asked, flashing a friendly smile to the attractive couple. Mamoru nodded in response, and the girl lead the pair to their table, laying down two large menus. Upon opening one, Usagi's eyes went wide with disbelief.

"There are _so_ many things to choose from!" She exclaimed, scanning all her options. "I'll never decide what I want." Mamoru shook his head at her antics. After much debate, Usagi had decided, and placed their order with the waitress. As soon as the waitress had left, they were drawn into an awkward silence.

"So… who's going today?" Mamoru wondered, wanting to know exactly what he would be going up against.

"Well, Minako and Makoto will be there, and Naru and Umino are coming," Usagi listed, counting each name on her fingers.

"Naru and Umino?" He swore he had never heard of those two before.

"They're my schoolmates. Naru and I go _way_ back," she rattled on about her friend and Mamoru listened, watching the changes in her face as she relived stories of childhood mischief. Usagi soon realized that she had been talking non-stop. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "You probably didn't want to hear all that." A slight blush crept to her cheeks as she laughed nervously.

"It's okay," he smiled reassuringly, and truthfully, he didn't mind at all.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, don't you have any close friends?"

"Just Motoki," Mamoru said with a shrug. He had never been one to maintain any sort of intimate relationship, and had never thought anything of it, until now.

"How did you become friends? I've always wondered about that," Usagi pressed, trying to turn the conversation away from herself.

"At the arcade. Went in for coffee one day, and we just hit it off, I guess," he replied simply, unaware of Usagi's efforts.

"Oh…" She nodded slowly, racking her mind with other topics they could discuss. Thinking back, she wondered if they had ever actually had a real conversation before. Sure, through their encounters in the past she had learned a little bit about him, but they had never had an _actual_ discussion. Most of their interaction was plain, petty, bickering.

"This is kind of strange, isn't it," Mamoru noted suddenly, Usagi's shoulders dropping in relief – she was glad he felt it too. He wondered if he was trying too hard to not fall back into his usual pattern of teasing her, and was starting to almost miss what they had before.

"It is. I don't think we've ever been around each other this long without fighting." As if coming to rescue the uneasy pair, the waitress brought their meals. "Is that all you drink?" Usagi asked between bites, motioning towards the coffee cup that sat in front of him. He paused to consider her question, "No!" Usagi grimaced, interrupting his train of thoughts, her hand flying up to cover her face, her fork crashing down on the china plate.

"What?" Mamoru asked, looking around the room.

"That's _him_," she griped, her eyes pointing in the direction of a boy her age.

"Who?"

"The _guy_, from school," she panicked, hoping that Tomo would not see her.

"So?" Mamoru suppressed a smile; Usagi definitely knew how to get worked up.

"So he'll see us!"

"And…?" He failed to see the issue.

Giving it a reasonable amount of thought, she relaxed, "I don't know." Her hand fell back to the table as she furrowed her brow. There was nothing wrong with what she was doing, as far as he knew, she was on a date – with her boyfriend.

"Usagi?" Tomo called her name, approaching their table. He had seen her from across the room and wanted nothing more than to measure up the man she was with.

"Hi," She greeted him meekly as Mamoru's fingers made their way to her hand, gently taking hold – a gesture that did not go unnoticed.

"Is this your boyfriend?" He asked, raising an eyebrow only to have his expression returned by an icy glare.

"Oh, yeah. This is Mamoru. Mamoru, Tomo," she introduced the two, smiling awkwardly.

"So… Usagi was saying that you don't go to our school."

"That's right."

When Mamoru offered no further information, Tomo pushed on, "Where do you go?"

"Tokyo University," he replied smugly, the boy frowning in response. Just who did this guy think he was, and how did a high school girl like Usagi end up with him? Without hesitation, he answered Tomo's unasked question. "Usagi is a friend of friend, and ever since the day we met, I can't keep my mind off her." As soon as the words slipped from his lips, he realized how true they were. Usagi blushed becomingly.

Feeling quite unwelcome by Mamoru's steely gaze, Tomo excused himself, "Well, I guess I'll see you Monday at school, Usagi." The girl only nodded in response.

"Thanks," she sighed in relief, pink still staining her cheeks.

"That's what I'm here for," he replied, bringing Usagi back to the disappointing world of reality. It was true; she knew he hadn't meant what he had said. It was just part of their charade. "So why don't you want to go out with him?" Mamoru had to ask, Tomo didn't seem like a bad kid. He was probably pretty popular, and he could only assume that Usagi was one of the most sought after girls at her school.

"He's not my type," she shrugged, and Mamoru laughed.

"He's not your type?" he repeated, an amusement plastered across his face.

"Why do you find that so hard to believe?"

"You're what, fifteen? How do you have a type?" he asked, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"First of all, I'm _seventeen_," she corrected him, "and I just do. I know what kind of guys I like."

"So that would explain your long dating history," he bit sarcastically, knowing that his comment would strike a chord. He couldn't help it; he felt some sick sense of satisfaction when he provoked her and more so when she took the bait. He loved how her eyes flared in anger, how her breathing became shallow, and how she crinkled her nose in annoyance.

"What do you know about my dating history?" Usagi spat, taking an angry bite of her food, before pushing the plate away. She knew it was too good to be true; they could only be civil for so long. Yet she couldn't deny the adrenaline that sped through her when she fought with him.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress interrupted, collecting their dishes.

"Just the cheque, please," Mamoru replied, never taking his eyes off the girl he was with. The waitress smiled, mistaking his stare for a loving gaze. "How many boyfriends have you had?" He questioned, as soon as the woman had left.

"That's none of your business," the blonde scoffed, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm your _boyfriend_. I'd say it was my business," Mamoru leaned in, roughly grabbing her hand as if to intimidate her. The waitress returned, sliding the cheque onto the table.

"You're not my real boyfriend, remember?" She sneered, pulling her hand from his grasp.

"You don't have to remind me!" He stood up, slamming money down on the table.

"Oh and what's _that_ supposed to mean?" She rose as well, hands on her hips. Taking her upper arm, he escorted her outside of the building.

"Do you really think that under normal circumstances _I _would _willingly_ date you?" He towered over her, yet the petite girl did not stand down.

"This was your idea!" Usagi yelled, with an incredulous look of shock on her face.

"I just felt bad. I was trying to help you out!"

"We'll be breaking up _much_ sooner than the Halloween dance." Tears pricked her eyes, and she did everything in her power will herself not to cry.

"And you'll end up going alone, as usual," he added cruelly, instantly feeling his cheeks flush with guilt.

"That's better than going with you," her voice shook, her lip quivering. Mamoru's shoulders dropped as he recalled what was said – he hadn't truly meant a word of it. "Just forget about it," she mumbled coldly, turning her back to him and choking back tears.

"Usagi, wait. I'm sorry," he spoke softly, his apology warming her soured demeanour. She paused mid-step, knowing that if they continued, this would only happen again.

"Mamoru, I can't do this all the time," she stated, defeated. "I get tired of fighting," she admitted, facing him with a heavy sigh.

"I do too," he replied, his voice soothing her wounds. He took a step towards her, the corners of his lips tugging into a shy smile.

"Then why do you – "

"I don't know," he cut her off, placing his hands on her shoulders. "But I'm sorry." Usagi searched his cobalt eyes for a sign of honesty, and her face lit up, knowing that this time, he was truly sincere.

"Okay," she nodded in acceptance.

"I never want to make you cry," he whispered, using the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears that had begrudgingly spilled to her cheeks. He ached to lean in and kiss her perfectly pink lips, but knew it was best to resist. So instead, they stood, momentarily, basking in the tranquility of the moment. "Come on, don't you want to see the look on your friends faces when we show up together?" Mamoru's grin became infectious, and Usagi couldn't help but do the same.

"Yeah, I do." With a newfound truce, they took off towards the car. Usagi suddenly realized that they had never discussed any sort of story; they were going to have to do _some_ explaining after all. But instead of interrupting the calm mood, she mentally decided to let him take care of it.


End file.
